devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil DM
Devil DM, full name The Devil Became A Dungeon Master, is the main creator and Ruler of the Dungeons and Dragons World. Overview Devil DM has created their own Dungeons and Dragons World during their second campaign, and they and their fellow writers have endlessly expanded the Dungeons and Dragons world, going through about six generations so far, plus a couple of spin offs that really don't fit anywhere yet. They are very good at playing villains and for some reason makes a lot of male protagonists, such as Acheron Blackfire, Spencer Gorge, Waylin Cheney, and Rogue Cheney. Sometimes they plays young characters, though they usually leaves the job of playing toddlers to Animal Warrior. However, they have played some young characters, like Luna and Ben Cheney, Sam and Avery Ackerman, young counterparts of their own characters and several others they can't think of off the top of their head. Inspiration for certain characters come from all over the place, from Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan to Tom Lucitor from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Norse Characters Gray Wizards Saga *Acheron Blackfire *Ara Naïlo *Aroconus Blackfire (played only) *Astryd Warpiker *Dusk Jillian Luzon *Dworgyn Tearm *Ea Art (played only) *Gideon Grimborn (played only) *Harleia Moreau *Irene Bellona *Jackolopieous Entreri (played only) *Kao Lian (original creator) *Krista Bellona *Levi Grace *Miri La'arnie (played only) *Nexa Surge *Orianna Doranbolt *Rika Amakir (played only) *Romero Falone *Rowan Evanwood *Salem Winterwood *Tehrrem Rosefire *Torque Feng *Zoro Blackfire (played only) Fourth Campaign *Rowan Evanwood Fifth Campaign *Akmenos Sabazario *Ara Naïlo *Vanifer Agonesti Sixth Campaign *Coremy Lozoya *Dusk Jillian Luzon *Erevan Pulsifer *Jackolopieous Entreri (played only) Rise of the Blackfires/Revenge of the Trickster God *Acheron Blackfire *Aroconus Blackfire (played only) *Arya Blackfire *Caden Blackfire (played only) *Carina Grace *Colin Grace *Dusk Jillian Luzon *Gajeel Graymark *Halla Everdeen *Harleia Moreau *Jackolopieous Entreri (played only) *Kao Lian (original creator) *Krista Bellona *Levi Grace *Loki *Matthew Grace *Miri La'arnie (played only) *Rika Amakir (played only) *Salem Winterwood *Sarai Grace *Tehrrem Rosefire *Zoe Blackfire (played only) *Zoro Blackfire (played only) Tales of Love and Revenge *Althaea Lightwood *Callum Aldertree *Cecily Entreri *Drusilla Do'Urden *Gellert Stoneskin *Jamna Gleamsilver *Jia Grace *Mal Wrayburn *Nakasuky Zen *Ran Padfoot *Waylin Cheney *Zinnia Leviathan Cult *Selise Cheney The Elite Saga *Aeron Nightbreeze *Alma Alzheimer *Bill Cipher *Cheyenne Eucliffe *Dusk Jillian Luzon *Ea Art (played only) *Fleyta Sumon *Gajeel Graymark *Halla Everdeen *Hibiki Blackfire *Jackolopieous Entreri (played only) *Jade Larkspear *JR Charpentier *Julie Blackfire (played only) *Kira Blackfire (played only) *Lance Cardoso *Loki *Magnus Corduroy *Mal Wrayburn *Matthew Grace *Minerva Orland *Okoye Akichi *Orga Nanagear *Peren belle de Vil *Rogue Cheney *Rufus Lore *Rynn Anwhistle *Scardelita Gutierrez *Skylar Evanwood (played only) *Sting Eucliffe *Tatsu Kurosaki *Terra Carbonne *Victoria Weiss *Wednesday Yearling *Zoro Blackfire (played only) Unseelie Court Saga *Charlotte Blackstone (played only) *Chase Ravenshade *Evandra Di *Gideon Grimborn (played only) *Haley Rosefire *Helene Blackstone *Ivoni Grace *Moira O'Coghlan *Nick Blackstone *Nima Dhar *Nixie Pulsifer *Raysa Mendoza *Rhett Ruberiot *Tammy Darkbloom Gorge Brothers *Katrin Blackwell *Stephanie Bane Witches of Oz *Alexei Warshard *Henry DiLaurentis *Mona Thropp *Ravenna Ravenscar *Tom Lucitor Last Dragons *Marco Grayfox Pirates of the Infinite Blue *Aaron Scrimson *Bjorne Johansson *Cetus *Damien Fury *Eliza Walker *Evangeline Helder (played only) *Jackady Starkweather *Kieran Baines *Korinne Toxotis *Lauren Sorenson *Lityerses Therizo *Lorcan Blackthorn *Lux Seaborn *Mal Wrayburn *Mercy Hearthstone *Nia Blackwater *Rachelle Desjardins *Riptide *Rosalinda Alderman *Sako Yarrowman *Scarlet Helder (played only) *Scylla (played only) *Vivien Helder *Wren Hawthorne Monster Hunters *Aleera Nazyalensky Son of Death *Acheron Blackfire *Bellatrix Targaryen *Evita Cardoso *Gajeel Graymark *Gale Targaryen-Graymark *Halla Everdeen *Harleia Moreau *Lance Cardoso *Miri La'arnie (played only) *Nymeia Dorrel *Rogue Cheney *Selari Dorrel Murder Cult *Rosella Beauvale Empire Story *Eliana Eucliffe (played only) The Cousins *Alison Ravenshade *Jake Blackstone *Jules Tinsdale *Peter Tinsdale *Roxie Blackstone The Demon God's Champion *Bill Cipher *Dawn Barrow *Rory Alleyne *Rosella Beauvale Pirates 2 *Melanie Blackthorn (played only) To Kill A Lich *Dawn Barrow *Rika Amakir (played only) To Kill A Dragon *Acheron Blackfire *Aleera Nazyalensky *Ara Naïlo *Aroconus Blackfire (played only) *Estrix *Gajeel Graymark *Halla Everdeen *Levi Grace *Miri La'arnie (played only) *Rika Amakir (played only) Greek Characters The Black Serpents Saga *Calamity Nightchant *Joshua Ackerman *Marin Vastia *Natrissa Everbleed Prequel Characters Gates of Helheim Prequel *Dworgyn Tearm Dragon DnD *Barf and Belch *Darren Mondragon *David Aldertree Family Feud Story *Nicor Ravenwood *Portia Du Lac A Tale of Two Kingdoms *Adrien Sylvaranth *Amelia Aranore *Bronwyn Ironkeg *Clay Bloom *Cosima Mageikos *Garth Elderfellow *Harley Saxonbury *Plagg *Regina Nightshade *Shane Lockett *Vira Glittergem Children of Dispater *Bellatrix Targaryen *Gajeel Graymark *Jeyne Thyrell *Nexa Surge *Proxima Targaryen *Quent Blackfire *Ryos Clegane Others *Alice Queenston *Geneva Cacciatore *Romelle Beauchene *Sumire Lee-Minamoto Etymology *Devil DM is named so because she was a Dungeon Master for their campaigns, and because they are the supreme writer of the DnD World. The devil part came from the fact that they were jokingly said to be evil because they thinks torturing characters is fun, and Devil DM rolls right off the tongue. *''The Devil Became a Dungeon Master'' is the contact name of Devil DM in Ice Queen's phone, using the principle that Devil DM is a "harsh and mean" dungeon master. *The title Sweet Troll Author is a from a joke-parody song of the song Sweet Transvestite from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. *SkrillTamer, Virgo626, and Lilith of Netherwood are various fake names for various things *Cheese Pizza is from a private comedy series called the Cheese Friends, in which they are a part of with two other friends, known as Cheese Balls and Cheesecake. *RageQuit is their contact name in Ginger Hanji's phone. *Dr. Alabama comes from a dramatic reading they did with Meme Queen of the Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allan Poe, where they read the characters Dr. Cordwell and Mrs. Finley, but gave a Russian accent to Dr. Cordwell and a Southern Alabama accent to Mrs. Finley, hence the name Dr. Alabama. Dr. Alabama is also the name of their character in the special episodes of Hillbilly School, another private comedy series with Dr. Bacon-Coleslaw (Cheese Balls) and Billy Bob Johnson Redneck III (Cheesecake). **The "G" stands for "Gingery," a Series of Unfortunate Events reference to the fact that the author is named Lemony Snicket. **The "M" stands for "Montgomery," the capital of Alabama. *DeDe stands for Devil DM. Trivia *Devil DM's full name was actually given to them by Ice Queen. *They have a tendency to put their own spin on other characters from other fandoms. *They love to torture their characters, especially the ones who did nothing wrong. *They have a love/hate relationship with Loki, Animal Warrior, and Meme Queen. *They listen to alot of music while writing. *Devil DM is genderfluid and uses pronouns they/them. Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Writers Category:They/Them Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:A to Z Category:Nonbinary Characters